Power And Frustration
by Wolfsplash McWarriorstrash
Summary: Kylo Ren releases some of his frustrations on his unsuspecting servant. Both a male and female version of this sexy short story!
1. The Servant Boy

**AN: Kylo Ren is fucking life so here's some kinky ass gay fanfiction about him abusing a servant boy (next chapter is the fem version).  
**

* * *

Kylo Ren skulked into his room after a long day of chasing rebels, as always. His personal servant sprang to fetch his sleeping clothes as he entered. As the room's doors slid closed, he began to remove his shirt. The servant returned, offering to help, but Kylo shrugged him off.

"I have something else in mind, first." Without warning, Kylo grasped the attendant by the shoulders and threw him down on the bed. Kylo kicked off his shoes before kneeling on the edge of the bed and turning his subordinate over. He tugged the servant's trousers down, pulling him roughly up against his body.

"Fair warning that this _will_ hurt." Kylo said uncaringly, before sucking on his fingers. He forcefully thrusted them inside the attendant's ass, whom gasped in surprise. Kylo smiled sadistically.

"Don't worry, it gets worse." He pushed further, thrusting in and out harder until he had to hold the other person upright with his other hand. Despite his best attempts, the servant couldn't mute his gasps of mixed pain and pleasure.

"I didn't expect you to enjoy it this much." Kylo scoffed, removing his fingers; his attendant visibly relaxed. "Oh, we're not done yet. Far from."

Kylo's hands unbuttoned his own pants and pulled out his painfully hard cock. He clasped the servant's hips roughly, grinding against his ass.

" _Fuck_ , I should've done this so long ago." he mumbled, momentarily losing his composure. "Right, I'm not wasting any more time.."

With that, he pulled back and hilted quickly into the layman's ass. His insides promptly clamped down on the intruding object, sending the receiver's body into a spasm. Kylo gave him no time to adjust, ramming deep inside and back. Giving in to the pleasure, he threw his head back, even biting his lip (rather than emitting any layperson-ish moans). Unsure he was inducing enough pain, still, Kylo wrapped his fist in his servant's hair, holding the soft locks tightly and pulling each time he plunged back inside.

"Y-you're enjoying this an awful lot, for someone who didn't want it." Kylo managed, however his voice wavered some. "Or did you? It would be just like a servant to be a slut."

Although he said nothing, his attendant continued moaning uncontrollably. So loudly so, Kylo was sure he could distinguish words.

"Are you saying 'Master'?" he scoffed, "You _did_ want this. I bet you've masterbated, smelling my dirty clothes, imagining this exact moment."

Still, the other man stayed mostly quiet.

"Come on. Confess to me and I'll actually let you finish." Kylo coaxed bittersweetly. He slowed his pace some, showing he meant not to give his servant the satisfaction if he wouldn't admit to his master's suggestion.

"M-master…" he whimpered softly.

"Louder." Kylo barked.

"I have, Master!" he confessed, "I've touched myself imagining your strong, beautiful body abusing mine. I've been so aroused when I helped you bathe and dress, Master!"

"I knew it." Kylo chuckled sadistically. "Servants are such slutty, worthless things."

He plunged in with new vigor, his dick throbbing on the edge of release. Meanwhile, his servant was practically panting, and within moments orgasmed painfully hard. The spasming of his insides was more than enough to send his master over the edge, plenty of hot, thick cum spilling into him. Many high-pitched whimpers of "master" similarly escaped from the attendant as his orgasm faded.

Kylo, having had his fun, pulled out unceremoniously. He released the fistful of hair he'd been so passionately tugging a moment before and left the servant there, breathing heavily facedown on the bed, as he finished undressing and donning his sleeping clothes. Then, he laid down across the bed, so as not to disturb his servant.

"I expect you to be up early tomorrow to wash my bedding." he stated, before closing his eyes.


	2. The Servant Girl

**AN: Not much more to say here. Just a few words swapped, mostly pronouns, so you girls can enjoy as well!**

* * *

Kylo Ren skulked into his room after a long day of chasing rebels, as always. His personal servant sprang to fetch his sleeping clothes as he entered. As the room's doors slid closed, he began to remove his shirt. The servant returned, offering to help, but Kylo shrugged her off.

"I have something else in mind, first." Without warning, Kylo grasped the attendant by the shoulders and threw her down on the bed. Kylo kicked off his shoes before kneeling on the edge of the bed and turning his subordinate over. He tugged the servant's trousers down, pulling her roughly up against his body.

"Fair warning that this will hurt." Kylo said uncaringly, before sucking on his fingers. He forcefully thrusted them inside the attendant's ass, whom gasped in surprise. Kylo smiled sadistically.

"Don't worry, it gets worse." He pushed further, thrusting in and out harder until he had to hold the other person upright with his other hand. Despite her best attempts, the servant couldn't mute her gasps of mixed pain and pleasure.

"I didn't expect you to enjoy it this much." Kylo scoffed, removing his fingers; his attendant visibly relaxed. "Oh, we're not done yet. Far from."

Kylo's hands unbuttoned his own pants and pulled out his painfully hard cock. He clasped the servant's hips roughly, grinding against her ass.

"Fuck, I should've done this so long ago." he mumbled, momentarily losing his composure. "Right, I'm not wasting any more time.."

With that, he pulled back and hilted quickly into the layman's ass. His insides promptly clamped down on the intruding object, sending the receiver's body into a spasm. Kylo gave her no time to adjust, ramming deep inside and back. Giving in to the pleasure, he threw his head back, even biting his lip (rather than emitting any layperson-ish moans). Unsure he was inducing enough pain, still, Kylo wrapped his fist in his servant's hair, holding the soft locks tightly and pulling each time he plunged back inside.

"Y-you're enjoying this an awful lot, for someone who didn't want it." Kylo managed, however his voice wavered some. "Or did you? It would be just like a servant to be a slut."

Although she said nothing, his attendant continued moaning uncontrollably. So loudly so, Kylo was sure he could distinguish words.

"Are you saying 'Master'?" he scoffed, "You did want this. I bet you've masterbated, smelling my dirty clothes, imagining this exact moment."

Still, the other person stayed mostly quiet.

"Come on. Confess to me and I'll actually let you finish." Kylo coaxed bittersweetly. He slowed his pace some, showing he meant not to give his servant the satisfaction if she wouldn't admit to her master's suggestion.

"M-master…" she whimpered softly.

"Louder." Kylo barked.

"I have, Master!" she confessed, "I've touched myself imagining your strong, beautiful body abusing mine. I've been so aroused when I helped you bathe and dress, Master!"

"I knew it." Kylo chuckled sadistically. "Servants are such slutty, worthless things."

He plunged in with new vigor, his dick throbbing on the edge of release. Meanwhile, his servant was practically panting, and within moments orgasmed painfully hard. The spasming of her insides was more than enough to send her master over the edge, plenty of hot, thick cum spilling into her. Many high-pitched whimpers of "master" similarly escaped from the attendant as her orgasm faded.

Kylo, having had his fun, pulled out unceremoniously. He released the fistful of hair he'd been so passionately tugging a moment before and left the servant there, breathing heavily facedown on the bed, as he finished undressing and donning his sleeping clothes. Then, he laid down across the bed, so as not to disturb his servant.

"I expect you to be up early tomorrow to wash my bedding." he stated, before closing his eyes.


	3. The Lover Boy

**AN: Behold! And upon ye, I blessed you: my oneshot became two. Might actually wrap this up in another chapter, idk though. Might also just leave it here. Enjoy, either way.**

* * *

It was no later than the next day that Kylo Ren stepped decisively towards his quarters once again. There seemed to be no infuriation in him, now, but more a burning purpose. The same unspoken ceremony as before began to play out: doors closing, the master's shirt removed, the servant coming forward with new clothing. And again, Kylo stopping him.

"You would do better stripping the bed. It would be a waste of your time to clean it all again tomorrow." the attendant's face flushed quite red at the implication. With his master still staring at him expectantly, he quickly put down the sleeping clothes and set to work removing the blanket and sheets.

"Very good." Kylo murmured, suddenly very close behind the lowly subservient. His eyes followed the trembling, firm body as he stepped away, placing the bedding carefully on the bed stand. Kylo then snatched him around the waist and in a familiar fluid move, directed him down onto the bed. This time, though, he did not turn the servant over. Instead, he promptly tugged off his trousers, shirt, and underclothes. He felt a particular thrill from seeing the soft, colorful bruises on the exposed layman's skin.

Now, he seized his subordinate's hips and pulled him against his own. To his sadistic satisfaction, the servant's dick was already erect.

"You really are such a whore, you know." he chuckled tauntingly. "I wonder just how much of a filthy, masochistic slut I can make out of you."

Indulging his curiosity, Kylo leaned in and at first engaged no pain at all. He began with soft kisses along the attendant's neck, his long soft hair tickling shoulders and jaw. He slowly increased his efforts with sucking and licking until he sunk his teeth slowly into the now tender flesh. Kylo received a very pleasing reaction as his subservient tensed, arching his back and gasping.

He was quite finished waiting to satiate his lust, now, his restrictive trousers only encouraging and dissatisfying his erection. He drew away from his captive momentarily to unbutton his pants.

"No need to waste time prepping this go around, hmm?" he remarked snidely. Ignoring any disagreement, he drove his cock into his servant's ass. The layman couldn't refrain from crying out, but Kylo quickly placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him again. Though now quiet, he was nearly in tears, the pain so intense. And to add to it all, his master leaned in close again, alternating between sinking his teeth into his shoulder and placing delicate kisses there.

Kylo was fully aware that he was perhaps being too rough, now. So, he slowed his pace some, enough that the servant needn't cry out anymore. And let his hand leave the trembling mouth to wander towards a much more.. sensitive area. To the receiver's surprise, Kylo wrapped his hand firmly around his throbbing dick and began stroking in the same rhythm as his hips moved.

The attendant's insides started clamping down harder, nearing orgasm as it seemed. Kylo found himself giving in again, even letting out pants and moans in spite of himself. His movements became somewhat erratic until finally he rammed in particularly hard, cumming deep inside. While the servant was driven mad by the sensation, he failed to reach climax as well as his master's hand ceased moving around his own desperate cock. Kylo rose slightly, blowing stray hairs out of his face as he regained some composure (though they stuck stubbornly to his skin with sweat). He resisted the urge to bite his lip as he stared down at his servant. His eyes begged despairingly for release, yet he daren't move his own hands to please himself.

"Don't worry, I'm not satisfied so easily tonight." his master mumbled teasingly. He removed himself, for the moment, from his subordinate's body. He sat down on the bed beside him and drug him into his lap. Kylo quickly reentered his ass, sighing with pleasure. He wrapped his arm around his torso and continued pumping the ungratified dick. His servant couldn't help squirming uncontrollably from the power it all had over him. Finally, after much too long, he reached climax, spilling sticky hot cum on his master's hands.

"Master! Oh, Master, yes. Master…" the attendant whined pathetically.

To his surprise, they was no lull at all afterwards. Kylo simply slid his hands to his hips again and pulled him as close as he could as he thrusted. His servant lost himself in the overload of bittersweet endorphins until he was spared by another wave of thick cum shooting inside him.

" _Ffffuck_ …" Kylo let out a long moan as his whole body relaxed. Everything was suddenly calm while the pair simply caught their breath, hearts pounding. The Attendant flinched at an unexpected touch on his shoulder, namely a kiss. Kylo drew back, biting one side of his lip thoughtfully. He abruptly stood, pushing his subordinate off of his lap, grabbing his sleeping clothes on his way to the washroom.

He said curtly over his shoulder, "Have my bed ready by the time I'm out."


	4. The Lover Girl

**AN: Behold! And upon ye, I blessed you: my oneshot became two. This one was a bit harder to 'translate' for y'all but hopefully you can still enjoy, ladies and fems.**

* * *

It was no later than the next day that Kylo Ren stepped decisively towards his quarters once again. There seemed to be no infuriation in him, now, but more a burning purpose. The same unspoken ceremony as before began to play out: doors closing, the master's shirt removed, the servant coming forward with new clothing. And again, Kylo stopping her.

"You would do better stripping the bed. It would be a waste of your time to clean it all again tomorrow." the attendant's face flushed quite red at the implication. With her master still staring at her expectantly, she quickly put down the sleeping clothes and set to work removing the blanket and sheets.

"Very good." Kylo murmured, suddenly very close behind the lowly subservient. His eyes followed the trembling, firm body as she stepped away, placing the bedding carefully on the bed stand. Kylo then snatched her around the waist and in a familiar fluid move, directed her down onto the bed. This time, though, he did not turn the servant over. Instead, he promptly tugged off her trousers, shirt, and underclothes. He felt a particular thrill from seeing the soft, colorful bruises on the exposed laywoman's skin.

Now, he seized his subordinate's hips and pulled her against his own. To his sadistic satisfaction, the servant's pussy was already wet.

"You really are such a whore, you know." he chuckled tauntingly. "I wonder just how much of a filthy, masochistic slut I can make out of you."

Indulging his curiosity, Kylo leaned in and at first engaged no pain at all. He began with soft kisses along the attendant's neck, his long soft hair tickling shoulders and jaw. He slowly increased his efforts with sucking and licking until he sunk his teeth slowly into the now tender flesh. Kylo received a very pleasing reaction as his subservient tensed, arching her back and gasping.

He was quite finished waiting to satiate his lust, now, his restrictive trousers only encouraging and dissatisfying his erection. He drew away from his captive momentarily to unbutton his pants.

"No need to waste time prepping this go around, hmm?" he remarked snidely. Ignoring any disagreement, he drove his cock into his servant's pussy. The laywoman couldn't refrain from crying out, but Kylo quickly placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her again. Though now quiet, she was nearly in tears, the pain so intense. And to add to it all, her master leaned in close again, alternating between sinking his teeth into her shoulder and placing delicate kisses there.

Kylo was fully aware that he was perhaps being too rough, now. So, he slowed his pace some, enough that the servant needn't cry out anymore. And let his hand leave the trembling mouth to wander towards a much more.. sensitive area. To the receiver's surprise, Kylo placed his fingers firmly around the servant's clit and began stroking in the same rhythm as his hips moved.

The attendant's insides started clamping down harder, nearing orgasm as it seemed. Kylo found himself giving in again, even letting out pants and moans in spite of himself. His movements became somewhat erratic until finally he rammed in particularly hard, cumming deep inside. While the servant was driven mad by the sensation, she failed to reach climax as well as her master's hand ceased stimulating her desperate body. Kylo rose slightly, blowing stray hairs out of his face as he regained some composure (though they stuck stubbornly to his skin with sweat). He resisted the urge to bite his lip as he stared down at his servant. Her eyes begged despairingly for release, yet she daren't move her own hands to please herself.

"Don't worry, I'm not satisfied so easily tonight." her master mumbled teasingly. He removed himself, for the moment, from his subordinate's body. He sat down on the bed beside her and drug her into his lap. Kylo quickly reentered her pussy, sighing with pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her torso and continued stroking the ungratified clit. His servant couldn't help squirming uncontrollably from the power it all had over her. Finally, after much too long, she reached climax.

"Master! Oh, Master, yes. Master…" the attendant whined pathetically.

To her surprise, they was no lull at all afterwards. Kylo simply slid his hands to her hips again and pulled her as close as he could as he thrusted. His servant lost herself in the overload of bittersweet endorphins until she was spared by another wave of thick cum shooting inside her.

" _Ffffuck_ …" Kylo let out a long moan as his whole body relaxed. Everything was suddenly calm while the pair simply caught their breath, hearts pounding. The Attendant flinched at an unexpected touch on her shoulder, namely a kiss. Kylo drew back, biting one side of his lip thoughtfully. He abruptly stood, pushing his subordinate off of his lap, grabbing his sleeping clothes on his way to the washroom.

He said curtly over his shoulder, "Have my bed ready by the time I'm out."


	5. The Rebel Boy

**AN: Welcome to the final chapter! Thank you for the reads and reviews, it's been really fun writing this one 3**

* * *

For the third day in a row, Kylo stalked towards his room. His pace was faster than usual, eager to satisfy an itch that seemed insatiable, recently.

Entering his quarters, he was unsurprised to see his apprehensive servant boy standing, simply waiting for him. Still, his heart began pounding and his eyes saw everything he had done in the last two days, and everything he still wanted to do. His breath caught for only a second in anticipation before he rushed forward, grabbing the lesser man by the throat and kissing him softly. With his free hand he pulled the other's body against him.

They seemed to stand together for ages, the stark contrast between hands and lips incredibly intriguing to them. Kylo let his other hand roam, eventually finding its happy place firmly gripping his subservient's ass. For the first time the other man let himself truly engage as well, holding his master's chest tightly against his own. Finally they broke apart, but only long enough to tear away the barriers of clothing, now the only thing holding them back.

Too eager even to bother with the bed, the master pushed the other man up against the wall. He removed his hand from the servant's throat, replacing it with his mouth. Kylo wrapped his hands under his thighs and hoisted the attendant up. He held the other man with just one arm for a moment as he grabbed his cock, mercifully stroking it a few times so precum coated his length. He lined it up and slowly let the exhilarated body against him slide down on it.

The layman let out a whimper. For once, though, it was more pleasure than pain. His chest heaved as his breath quickened, his hands wrapped in Kylo's thick dark hair. He rested his head back against the cool wall and let whatever sounds or words he uttered spill freely from him.

"Masterrr.."

"Y'okay?" Kylo paused in kissing his neck, breathless.

"... hard.."

"What?"

"Fuck me,... hard."

Kylo chuckled a bit, "Gladly."

He held the servant up with both hands again and slammed into him. He found himself a bit concerned that the wall may be hurting his back, but hearing such unwithheld sounds of ecstasy, he quickly forgot. He closed his eyes and gave his grateful receiver everything he had.

"Kylo, _Master!_ Yes…" he moaned. Kylo bit his lip, feeling more alive and aroused than he could ever remember being. His body practically felt out of his control, moving in such fervent rhythm it almost felt mechanical. As much as he wanted this to last forever, it was quickly becoming apparent that it couldn't.

"Here it comes." he grunted before shooting his load into the other man's ass. His subordinate's body shuttered with pleasure, but didn't climax as well. After Kylo was sure he'd filled up his attendant as well as he could, he pulled out and carried him over to the bed, laying him down with his legs over the edge. He kneeled down in front of him and wrapped his hand around his desperate, twitching cock.

"Master-!" he whimpered, so painfully close. Kylo wouldn't let him off so easily. His hand slid up and down, agonizingly slow; keeping him right at the edge but never too close.

"Beg." he spat.

"Please! Master, I need to get off! I'm going crazy, Master, please _please_ let me cum!"

Mercifully, Kylo gave his cock a few harsh strokes and thick, white cum spilled over his fingers.

As the man on the bed caught his breath, he heard his master get up and go into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was too tired to care why, eventually sitting up and putting his clothes back on.

* * *

Kylo was headed towards his room, again, the next day. As he turned the corner to his room, though, he was met with a shocking sight.

Two of his officers had his personal servant restrained between them. The first one of them to see him began to explain the situation.

"We found this one poking around where 'e shouldn't 'ave. The captain thinks 'e might be a rebel."

"I see." Kylo responded curtly.

"What do you want us to do with 'em?"

The master of the knights of Ren looked towards his servant, trying to lock eyes with him. But his eyes only stared at the master's boots. Quickly becoming impatient and angry, Kylo Ren grabbed his chin in his hand and jerked his head up, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" he barked. The attendant's eyes were wide, flowing, bloodshot. He drew a quivering breath as if to speak, but it caught in his throat and he said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Kylo scoffed. He released his grip and let the boy's head hang pitifully, again. Kylo looked back to the officers.

"Rebel or not, I won't tolerate traitors and sneaks." he said.

"Kill him."


	6. The Rebel Girl

**AN: Welcome to the final chapter! Thank you for the reads and reviews, it's been really fun writing this one 3**

* * *

For the third day in a row, Kylo stalked towards his room. His pace was faster than usual, eager to satisfy an itch that seemed insatiable, recently.

Entering his quarters, he was unsurprised to see his apprehensive servant girl standing, simply waiting for him. Still, his heart began pounding and his eyes saw everything he had done in the last two days, and everything he still wanted to do. His breath caught for only a second in anticipation before he rushed forward, grabbing the lesser woman by the throat and kissing her softly. With his free hand he pulled the other's body against him.

They seemed to stand together for ages, the stark contrast between hands and lips incredibly intriguing to them. Kylo let his other hand roam, eventually finding its happy place firmly gripping his subservient's ass. For the first time the woman let herself truly engage as well, holding her master's chest tightly against her own. Finally they broke apart, but only long enough to tear away the barriers of clothing, now the only thing holding them back.

Too eager even to bother with the bed, the master pushed the woman up against the wall. He removed his hand from the servant's throat, replacing it with his mouth. Kylo wrapped his hands under her thighs and hoisted the attendant up. He held the woman with just one arm for a moment as he grabbed his cock, mercifully stroking it a few times so precum coated his length. He lined it up and slowly let the exhilarated body against him slide down on it.

The laywoman let out a whimper. For once, though, it was more pleasure than pain. Her chest heaved as her breath quickened, her hands wrapped in Kylo's thick dark hair. She rested her head back against the cool wall and let whatever sounds or words she uttered spill freely from her.

"Masterrr.."

"Y'okay?" Kylo paused in kissing her neck, breathless.

"... hard.."

"What?"

"Fuck me,... hard."

Kylo chuckled a bit, "Gladly."

He held the servant up with both hands again and slammed into her. He found himself a bit concerned that the wall may be hurting her back, but hearing such unwithheld sounds of ecstasy, he quickly forgot. He closed his eyes and gave his grateful receiver everything he had.

"Kylo, _Master!_ Yes…" she moaned. Kylo bit his lip, feeling more alive and aroused than he could ever remember being. His body practically felt out of his control, moving in such fervent rhythm it almost felt mechanical. As much as he wanted this to last forever, it was quickly becoming apparent that it couldn't.

"Here it comes." he grunted before shooting his load into her. His subordinate's body shuttered with pleasure, but didn't climax as well. After Kylo was sure he'd filled up his attendant as well as he could, he pulled out and carried her over to the bed, laying her down with her legs over the edge. He kneeled down in front of her and slid his fingers slowly inside her.

"Master-!" she whimpered, so painfully close. Kylo wouldn't let her off so easily. His fingers slid in and out, agonizingly slow; keeping her right at the edge but never too close.

"Beg." he spat.

"Please! Master, I need to get off! I'm going crazy, Master, please _please_ let me cum!"

Mercifully, Kylo gave her a few harsh thrusts and her walls tightened around his fingers in delight.

As the woman on the bed caught her breath, she heard her master get up and go into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She was too tired to care why, eventually sitting up and putting her clothes back on.

* * *

Kylo was headed towards his room, again, the next day. As he turned the corner to his room, though, he was met with a shocking sight.

Two of his officers had his personal servant restrained between them. The first one of them to see him began to explain the situation.

"We found this one poking around where 'e shouldn't 'ave. The captain thinks 'e might be a rebel."

"I see." Kylo responded curtly.

"What do you want us to do with 'er?"

The master of the knights of Ren looked towards his servant, trying to lock eyes with her. But her eyes only stared at the master's boots. Quickly becoming impatient and angry, Kylo Ren grabbed her chin in his hand and jerked her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" he barked. The attendant's eyes were wide, flowing, bloodshot. She drew a quivering breath as if to speak, but it caught in her throat and she said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Kylo scoffed. He released his grip and let the girl's head hang pitifully, again. Kylo looked back to the officers.

"Rebel or not, I won't tolerate traitors and sneaks." he said.

"Kill her."


End file.
